Approval
by exxcluded23
Summary: A story of teenage love and the confusion that comes with it. Korra invites Mako and Bolin over for dinner, but will love be celebrated or torn apart? Takes place before episode 6, season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction and I'm not sure how many people will l like it. this is just the beginning and I have many chapters I could add. **

* * *

She was irritating. She was irritating and obnoxious and rude. But she was also, sweet and kind, and courageous, and fun, and beautiful, and optimistic. Her lips were soft and- _Stop! Mako Stop! _.The firebender thought to himself. He watched his brother and Korra spar from across the room. They were so natural together, and always looked like they had fun.

Mako wasn't about to lie to himself, he was jealous. It had been about a week from the kiss on the balcony he and Korra had shared. He and his brother hadn't talked much about it, just that Mako was sorry for being so thoughtless and Bolin was sorry about the way he had freaked out. Mako could tell his brother's interest in romancing Korra had gone down. The way they looked at each other was the way best friends did. Mako watched as the two of them laughed, wishing he could stop staring at her.

"Hi sweetie", he felt a light kiss on his cheek. He turned to find his girlfriend standing next to him with the same warm smile she always had.

"Hey, Asami" he replied and kissed her forehead. Her comforting smile turned into a frown.

"I have some bad news. I have to cancel our dinner plans. My dad says he misses spending time with me. I'm really sorry"

"No problem" said Mako, "I think it is nice that your dad wants to spend some time with you. We can just reschedule." He put his arm around her waist and brought in for a hug. Her head rested on his chest. He was still facing his brother and the Avatar. _Now if only this were K- no, no, no. Asami is my girlfriend and she is perfect._ His thought began to spiral when she, once more kissed him on the check, said goodbye and went off doing who knew what.

Korra a broke the silence, a few moments later. "Alright guys, I gotta go. Councilman Buzzkill wants me back home to meditate" she was almost to the locker room when she turned back around. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, Pema invited you guys over for dinner tonight… if you're interested."

"_I_ would love too! But Mr. Mako here, has a date tonight" Bolin said with a smirk. Mako looked at Korra. She was upset, but clearly trying to hide it. He could feel himself go red at the thought of Korra still having feelings for him.

"Well actually, Asami just stopped by and said that she couldn't make it. So I guess I'm free." Mako said trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

Korra lit up. "Great! I'll let Pema know. See you at six" she said, then disappeared into the locker room.

In their apartment Mako was making lunch and Bolin was, once again, failing at an attempt to give Pabu a bath. "You know you really should say something" Bolin said.

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked confused.

"Come on. I've seen the way you look at her. I don't have a problem with it anymore, but Asami can probably see the way you, look at each other to."

"I don't know bro you're probably right- wait you don't like Korra anymore?"

Bolin had a smile on his face. "I guess I didn't really like her much like that. I started to realize that she would be a better friend for me than anything romantic" Mako felt a huge weight taken off his shoulders. He knew his brother was over her, but now, now he heard him admit it.

Then there was a knock on the door. Mako opened it to find Toza standing on the other side. "Mako there is someone here to see you; she looks upset, which is weird because we usually get girls angry at Bolin." Mako turned to his brother, face stuffed with noodles, and the farthest look of guilt possible.

* * *

**I know it is short, but like I said It is just the beginning. I'm planning on publishing the next part soon. Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so part 2 and I didn't put in a disclaimer last time.**

**Disclaimer I or not own Avatar or the characters**

* * *

Mako walked downstairs to see Asami with tears in her eyes. Toza left and ran towards his girlfriend with open arms. He pulled her into for a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern. She did look fine a few hours ago.

"I-I just can't do this anymore" she pushed him away. "Mako, I know how you feel about Korra!"

"You do?"

"Of course! I'd have to blind not to see you like her."

"Asami, look" Mako sighed "I do care about you, Asami."

"I know you do" she responded with a slight smile and tears still streaming down her cheeks. "I just can't push myself through this relationship knowing you love someone

_Love_? Was that the word? Mako had never thought about it like that before.

"I wish I was angrier, but I can't be. She's awesome. If she makes you happy, go ahead. I really just can't see us moving on. We can still be friends."

Mako was so confused. "So, umm…well…I" he stuttered.

Asami giggled a little "Don't worry; my dad will still fund your team. I'll make sure that keeps happening." She kissed him on the cheek and left again. Mako stood the unsure whether he should feel hurt or relived

"Well that was weird. Did you guys just break up?" Mako swung around to see his brother standing there.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Mako asked, and Bolin responded with a nod. Mako should have been angry with his brother, but he wasn't

"Was it just me, or did she seem really happy for someone ending a relationship?" Mako questioned. His mind was so jumbled and his heart was starting to ache.

"Well at least you won't have to talk to her about it now. Come-on, I'm still hungry" Bolin said and stated upstairs.

A few hours later they were getting ready to head for Air Temple Island.

"Mako, hurry up! We still have to walk all the way to the ferry!" Bolin yelled to his brother.

"OKAY CHILL OUT BRO, I'M COMING!" Mako raced into the room and grabbed his scarf.

"Finally. Let's go see your new girlfriend" Bolin joked. Mako punched his brother's arm. It had only been a little while since they broke up. He was slightly hurt by what had happened. It almost didn't seem real. Still, with this new idea of how he felt about Korra, he was excited to see her.

The brothers were walking past an old shop when Mako heard a familiar voice, Bolin heard it to. They stopped in their tracks to see Asami in an embrace with some guy. The boys hid themselves so they could listen.

"I feel so bad, but at least now I don't have to lie. I can finally be happy with you." Asami said to the stranger.

"Well you said you thought he was in love with someone else right? You know that I will love with my whole heart and not just half." The stranger kissed the top of her head.

The two continued to talk, but Mako stopped listening. It made sense to him now. Why she was so calm. Why she seemed happy. The more he thought about it the less offended he became. He was about to do the same thing to Asami, so he could be with Korra.

"Mako," his brother started, "are you mad?"

"No." he answered. "I don't think so." Bolin smiled. Mako knew that Bolin was thinking it might be time for him and Korra to be together. And Mako thought the exact same thing.

* * *

**So... I know it's short... and really cheesy. Let me know what you think**

**I'll probably post part three next weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm a little late. Here is another short one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or the characters**

* * *

They were arriving at Air Temple Island. at the dock they were greeted by Tenzin's kids, Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki. The brothers never met the kids, but Korra told them stories all the time.

"HIIIIIIIII!" Ikki shreaked. Pabu, startled by the noise jumped off Bolin's shoulder and onto Jinora's.

"Pabu No!" Bolin yelled and chased after him.

"You had to bring him" Mako sighed. Jinora laughed. "It's okay. I love animals" she said petting Pabu's head.

Mako glanced down. A small kid with an abnormally shaped head was staring straight up at him. "Hi Meelo, how are you?" He asked, now crouching down to the child's height.

Meelo looked at him with a haunted expression. "Who are you? How do you know my named", he then continued to glare at Mako while he explained his friendship with Korra, and the dinner invitation. He studied the look on the young airbender's face. It was almost as if he was trying to decide if Mako was worthy or not, unlike Ikki who came up and gave him a huge hug.

"How long are you going to stay? I hope you like it here. Have you ever seen Korra airbend? She's not very good. Are you the guy she talks about?" She spoke so fast, Mako's mind couldn't keep up. In an attempt to answer he let out an "um", but was soon interrupted by Tenzin.

"Okay you three, give the boys some space. Jinora, why don't you take them to the living room? Ikki, Meelo, help your mother with dinner. He looked at Mako and Bolin. "Welcome to our home."

Jinora was giving them a small tour on the way to the living room. "Over there is where we have our feeders. Every night we refill them with fruit for the lemurs. And if you look that way, you can see Korra. To help her relax she usually practices the other three elements. The brothers turned their heads and saw a fire blast in the distance. "Do you want to go say hi?" Jinora asked. Both boys nodded and she led them towards a pavilion.

Naga was lying on her back at the side of a circular cement pad. Pabu jumped off Jinora's shoulder and went to see his large friend. Korra had a large container of water next to her. She lifted some water out, slowly moving her arms; she brought the water to herself. She was able to manipulate the water onto each of her fingers. She moved her arm gracefully in the air and watched the way the water glided with it. Then she brought her hand to the other side of her face and froze the water.

"Watch this" Jinora murmured, pointing to a tree with five targets on it. Korra flung her arm out and the ice went flying towards the tree. She smiled as she watched each ice shard hit every target dead center.

"Woah" Mako whispered to himself. Seeing that power, it was incredible. He had seen her firebend when they were searching for Bolin, but he never saw her do anything like this before. Ice was against pro-bending rules, and at the moment, he really wished it wasn't. It was so beautiful, the way she was able to bend.

Bolin yelling broke his train of thought. "KORRA WE'RE HERE!" and she ran towards him with open arms. She was still in her Air Acolyte clothes, and slightly sweaty from her work out, to anyone else she would have looked like a mess, but Mako realized he didn't care, and accepted the hug happily. "Is it possible she got even more beautiful from the last time I saw her?" Mako wondered to himself.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. You'll have to wait a while, I just gotta get ready. You came earlier than I expected." Korra smiled.

Jinora led the boys into the living room where they relaxed on a big couch, as they waited for Korra. Ikki and Meelo ran into the room and sat next to the boys. Pema was on her way in when Tenzin ran up behind her and grabbed her hand and insisted on letting him help her.

"I'm fine!" she snapped "I can walk to a chair. I've done it plenty of times before." She sat down. "Anyway dinner will be ready soon, just so you all know. Thank you boys so much, for joining us today."

"Thank you for having us." Bolin said.

"Yes" Mako added "It was very nice for you to invite us over." He looked at the little family of last airbenders and saw why Korra loved them so much. They were so nice and grateful. Mako hoped that he would be spending a lot more time with them. He looked over at Jinora, completely immersed in a book, then over at Ikki getting comfortable sitting on Bolin's lap. Then he looked next to himself at Meelo. He was still just staring at Mako, and he was actually intimidated. He had to hand it to the little guy; he played the "intimidating father" very well.

* * *

**I know it's not the best, but my original draft was so much worse.**

**When I was writing the story Meelo was my favorite to write. He's so bazaar you can basically write him however you want. **

**I have enough material to make two more chapters, so i will possibly be publishing them in the very near future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this one is late too.**

**I would like to thank my editor: xXhowelljenkinsXx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar or the Charterers**

* * *

"Okay guys, I'm here" Korra said as she entered the room. Her hair was down and she was wearing the same clothes as always, but Mako couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was. She sat down next to him, moving Meelo to her lap. All he could do was stare at her. "She's so beautiful" he thought and he could feel his face going red. Thankfully an Air Acolyte came into the room and said dinner was ready with a bow of the head.

They all made their way into the dining room. He looked over at his brother , who sat inbetween Meelo and Ikki. Korra sat next to him and Mako found himself directly across from Meelo. He was still staring Mako down.

"Does this kid hate me or something?" Mako asked Korra quietly.

She laughed. "Meelo does some pretty weird things sometimes. Just ignore him."

The night went on. Mako was talking and laughing with Korra. He realized he and Korra had grown apart in the time he had been with Asami. Except for a few fights and the kiss they rarely ever talked. Had Mako been the one distancing himself? Every time he was with Asami he talked about Korra. Then a thought occurred to him. When they first got there Ikki had rattled off a bunch of questions, he had only caught a few. One of them was "Are you the guy she talks about?" He involuntarily smiled. Korra had been talking about him too.

She saw him smile.

"What makes you so happy, city boy?"

"Oh um… I was just thinking you should wear your hair down more often, it looks nice. And I am really happy I came tonight."

She blushed. "Thanks. And I'm glad you came too." She had a shy smile on her face. Mako got a weird feeling. It was nice but weird. Seeing her blush and the way she said that to him, looking into his eyes. This was a feeling he never got with Asami. Was it love? He couldn't tell.

After a while Korra excused herself outside. Bolin was having a debate on what tasted better, sea prunes or ocean kumquats (both of which tasted the same to Mako). Meelo was sitting on his father's shoulders, and pulling his ears, while Tenzin talked to Pema about a council meeting the next day. And Jinora, was still reading a book. Mako decided no one would miss him and left to find Korra. Bolin watched him leave, smiling because he knew where he was headed.

Mako must have walked around the entire island before he found her. There she was sitting on the docks with her pant legs rolled up and her feet dangling in the water. He thought he heard her sniffle. She turned her head slightly and said

"Hey cool guy." She was definitely crying. He went to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Nothing," she responded coldly.

"Well it's freezing out here." he took off his scarf and put it around her neck. Knowing it wouldn't keep her warm but hoping it would cheer her up. She knew the story of his scarf and started to blush. He never let anyone but her and Bolin wear it, not even Asami. Silence was all that was between them.

* * *

**Conclusion next week. Then I will probably start putting up my other Makorra's.**

**This was originally a 15 page story in my binder. And it's not even the longest one.**

**Let me know if you think I should post the other one's, but they are definitely not as happy as this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG guys this is it!**

**Thank you all so much for your support :)'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar or the characters **

* * *

"Asami wasn't going out to dinner with her father tonight, she lied." he said at last. "She came back about an hour after you left and broke it off with me. Then when we were on our way here we saw her with another guy."

Korra looked shocked. "Mako, I'm so sorry."

"No it's fine. I'm happy for her. And when she broke up me, she told me she thought." Tears started to burn at his eyes. "She thought _I _was the one in love with someone else."

Silence.

"Well she wasn't wrong" he said looking at her longingly. She looked back at him with the same expression in his eyes. He whipped the tears from her face. He stroked her cheek, tilted her head back and kissed her. Neither of them were confused anymore. They knew exactly what they wanted. When he kissed Asami it never felt like this. This felt like…love.

They broke the kiss and she rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her.

"I love you too." she said

He kissed the top of her head. "Good" he responded and she giggled.

After a while of waiting, Korra lifted her head up. "Ready to go back city boy?"

"Already?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's getting really cold and dark."

"Well," Mako smirked "I can help with that". They got up; he wrapped his arm around her and lit a small fire in his hand. She did the same as they walked back together. When they walked in Mako still had his hand around her waist. And she had one arm around his back and the other on his chest. She was still wearing his scarf, as well.

Tenzin was the first to notice the couple. He gave a little smirk and nod of the head, as if to give his approval. Ikki and Jinora squealed. Pema smiled and let out a happy sigh. Bolin had been sitting on the couch and said "Finally". Meelo marched up to Mako and Korra, and put his hand out for Mako to shake. When he did, the five year old smiled and said

"You're not bad kid"

Mako responded by ,once again, crouching down to his height and saying "Thank you very much sir."

* * *

** So super short to finish it up, but I'm hoping sometime in the near future to post my other Makorra's . **

**Thanks soo much again **

**_ -Exxcluded_**


End file.
